Don't Leave Me
by sunlilian
Summary: He can't live like this anymore. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy or any of its respective characters.

Authors note will be at the end.

* * *

_"And you will say don't leave me, don't leave me, don't leave me, don't leave me this time."_

* * *

Eddward let out a quiet sigh shutting the door behind him as he walked into the empty classroom. Well, save for the red capped figure grinning cheekily at him from the middle of the room.

"Wh-what do you want?" he muttered, looking up nervously. He gripped the bottom of his shirt with clammy hands, teeth gnawing at a tender bottom lip. He knew exactly why Kevin had called him into this empty classroom, why he _always_ asked him to come.

The other teen frowned a little and stepped forward and in two steps had spanned six feet (which always seemed to amaze Eddward because _how was that humanly possible_). Kevin put his arms gently on Eddward's shoulders looking down at the small figure, frowning more when he felt the other tense.

"Come on Dweeb, you know why we're here" he lowered his head to Eddward's ear, and murmured huskily "or do you need me to remind you?"

Eddward flushed hotly and tried to pull away from the other, but instead was pulled against a hard body, and he shuddered as he felt a tongue snaking around his ear. Soft heated breaths against the side of his face and neck had him arching softly up. He felt Kevin's hand pull his beanie off, letting soft wavy tresses free and snapping the dark haired boy back to reality.

"Kevin, I-I am sorry but as I said l-last time we were here, we cannot continue doing this!"

Kevin paused in his ministrations and he scowled, pulling back up to look the other in the face, his expression softening when he saw the look in Eddward's face but as fast as it left, his expression hardened again. He pushed Edd against the door roughly, his voice low and rough.

"I'm going to remind you just why we're still doing this."

And his lips were on the others.

* * *

Kevin pulled his green hoodie over his head and made a noncommittal noise towards the smaller teen on the floor.

"You're going to be late to next period, dweeb."

And just like that, he was gone, door clicking quietly as he left, Eddward flinching as if it had been slammed. His eyes welled up with tears and he sniffed as he stood up shakily, pulling his (once neat) pants up, using a nearby bookshelf for leverage. _Not even a kiss goodbye_, he thought bitterly to himself.

He didn't know how he and Kevin had begun their…. activities. One day he was Double-D, best friends with Eddy and Ed, and the next, he was Eddward, the guy that got his ass plowed by the school quarterback. Well, no one knew about the second part, everyone just thought that Double-D was tutoring Kevin so he could continue being on the football team. No one knew what was really going on.

All Eddward knew was that it needed to stop. He didn't want to be treated like a toy anymore. He knew that he was just a casual romp for the other male, and although he himself didn't view it that way, that didn't matter. His opinion never mattered. All that mattered was what Kevin wanted and he hated it.

He'd known he'd developed feelings for the stupid jock. He may have been socially awkward, and he may have been a huge nerd, but he wasn't oblivious to his own feelings. He'd known from a young age that he wasn't really attracted to girls (Naz being the exception). He'd also known that he was attracted to Kevin, but he hadn't fallen in love with him 'til many years later.

Outside of that one classroom, Kevin barely acknowledged Eddward's existence, instead proceeding to carry on loudly with the rest of his jock friends, his arm wrapped around the Naz's shoulder. He even gave her a quick peck on the lips every so often, and Eddward always watched bitterly.

He was determined to stop this affair. It wasn't fair to the pretty and kind Naz and it certainly wasn't fair to Edd himself. With new resolve, Eddward slipped out of the classroom.

* * *

A week later, Edd found himself in the same classroom, in the same exact position, but this time was going to be different. This time he was going to end it once and for all. As he closed the door behind him, he felt a rush of determination through his body. And he looked square into the other's eyes.

"Kevin, we must stop this." His voice rang throughout the classroom, and he pushed on. "It isn't fair to Naz. It isn't fair to me. I do not want to continue doing this. I don't want this anymore. I can not live like this anymore."

He paused, feeling that rush of determination leaving him _oh no_, he mentally bemoaned, _not now_. He held his breath as he watched the other's face, no emotions he could gauge flickering across it at all. Kevin just continued to stare intently at Edd, and Edd felt himself start to sweat. And then, in two strides, Kevin was in front of him. He looked at Edd with an indescribable look on his face, and Edd backed up, his back hitting the door.

"Alright," Kevin said softly, no hard edge in his voice at all. "We'll stop." And Edd let out the breath he was holding, and tried to walk away, but he was immediately pushed against the door.

"After today, we'll stop." Kevin whispered "Today will be the last one."

Eddward felt hot lips meet his and, against his better judgment, melted.

* * *

Eddward opened his eyes, seeing Kevin looking down at him, that indescribable look back on the jock's face. He got up from his prone position on the floor quickly, regretting it as blood rushed to his head, groaning and leaning forward, steeling himself against a desk. He rushed to grab his clothes, pretending that the other teen was there. After he got most of his clothing on, he was searching for his hat when a hand on his wrist stopped him.

Kevin had gotten up and gotten dressed (_how hadn't he noticed that?_) and when Eddward turned to face him, he pulled the smaller teen towards him and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, putting something into Edd's hands. Kevin pulled away, and that indescribable look was back.

"See you around Eddward." He said in that infuriatingly soft voice and stepped out of the classroom.

Looking down to his hands Eddward saw that he was holding Kevin's red cap.

He slid to the floor, burying his face in the cap, and let the tears come.

* * *

_"And you will say don't leave me, don't leave me, don't leave me, don't leave me this time."_

* * *

**Author's Note: ** Oh man, this ended up even sadder than I intended it to be. Maybe I'll start working on a sequal with a happier ending! I hope y'all enjoyed this, and please don't forget to rate and review! :3


End file.
